


Fun Times with Vincent

by Poipoigirl



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Cid cusses, Fatal digestion in chapter 6, M/M, Macro/Micro, No main character death from vore, Non fatal, Stuffing, The person writing this story might be a little weird, Vore, Yaoi, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poipoigirl/pseuds/Poipoigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent has an odd hunger.  Cid wants to be left alone.  Somehow it works out.</p>
<p>Chapter 7 up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  I don't own the characters in this story.  This is a fanfaction.  It has non-fatal Vore. This story is not meant to be taken serious.  
> 
>  
> 
> Note before reading: This was originally posted on writing.com under the name  Poipoi *( who is me ). The original story name was Vincent's Private Party. 
> 
> This contains Soft, non-fatal vore. If you don't like vore, then this is not for you. Rated mature due to the vore and the language. 
> 
> PS: expect horrible grammar and other stuff!

Fun Times with Vincent  
by Poipoigirl

 

 

         Tall, gunman sits in his rented room.  The evening air filled a lot noise in Kalm.  People roaming the streets below in celebration.  Fire crackers exploding  in various places.  Vincent dares not to join the people below.  Raven haired gunman knows its for the best that he stay in his room.  How the people seem to enjoy their lives.  Vincent feels nothing as he watches, like a cat watches a cage of mice.  

Vincent needs very little in life.  Ever since Lucrecia and Hojo's experiments, he has not needed to eat.  He rarely even needs to sleep.  He doesn't age and is hard to kill.  He is a monster in ways never expressed to anyone.  Once in a while, he gets this hunger.  

His eerie peace is disturbed by a knock at the door.  His reddish glowing eyes flicker  over briefly.  Vincent responds rather annoyed, “  I asked to be left alone. “

His visitor opens the door regardless.  Blond man with a forever scruffy chin. One of the few people he calls a friend.  He can feel his inner demons smile.    

Cid, holding a beer, “ Thank god you're still here! “ Helps himself to a seat on one of the beds.  

Vincent's annoyance changes into that of curiosity.  Cid normally respects his privacy.  Naturally, he can't help but wonder what brings his friend here. “ Are you okay? “

Cid sips his beer, “  I felt better. Just had a hell of a week.  If it ain't work, its Shera or its Cloud... Just ever wanna just be left alone?  Top that a god-damn needing a smoke!  Its a bitch to kick. Smoking was one of the few things that helped me relax.  I got nothing else left to lose but my beer.  “  Cid gives a sigh, “ Just need to be with someone sane.  Some peace and quiet. “

Vincent nods again.  His face only showing a calm, sympathetic looks.  Deep inside, fighting the strange urge.  This is his friend. Yet, this is the one he would love to devour the most. A friend who normally gets him better then anyone else. Would Cid understand things this time? 

Cid looks him in the eyes, “ I just need to hang with you.  I know you wanted to be left alone.  “  Unspoken pleading.  This is as close to begging the pilot will ever come.  Every word he spoke true. The man smells free of any nicotine.  He truly must be dying for a smoke right now.

Vincent softly asks, “  Do you trust me? “

Cid looks confused, “  Yeah, I trust you with my life. “

Vincent gives an odd smile, “  Then you may stay. “  Getting up to lock the door, “  So no one will disturb us.  “ 

Cid sighs in relief, kicking his boots off.  Of all the people, he trusted Vincent the most.  It never occurs to him that the very act of the door being locked should be held suspect.  

Vincent goes over to his things, digging through for a materia, “  Just relax. “  Is all he says in a soothing tone.  It has to be in here.  Did Yuffie accidentally grab it?  Vincent frowns at the very thought.  No, Yuffie no longer steals their materia.  Last they spoke, she even offered to let him borrow some.  Vincent isn't certain if this materia will work right.  By now all reason has left his mind.  Only that desperate hunger seems to drive him forward.   His hand grips the missing materia. His inner demons give a sigh of relief. 

Cid puts his empty beer down on the table next to the bed and lays on his back.  True to his word, the pilot merely wants to rest.  Eyes closed, Cid looks so peaceful.  So deliciously peaceful.  

A sensation flows through Cid's body.  Strange chill followed by a dizziness.  Feels as if he might fall off the bed.  Cid, “ What the hell?! “  The world is spinning around him, as the world seems to get bigger?  No, he is getting smaller.  For a moment Cid is lost within his own clothes.  A hand carefully picks him out of the mountain of clothes.  Cid is both confused and embarrassed now.  The hand wrapped around him the only thing hiding his modesty.

Cid, sounding confused, “ Whoa! Hey, Vincent, what are you doing? “

Vincent looks down at his prize, trying to not openly drool, “  There is a price to staying with me tonight.  I need you to trust me, Cid.  Trust that I won't hurt you.  Can you do that? “ 

Cid looks at his friend.  His eyes seem odd.  As if Vincent is caught up in an almost trance like state.  Or in some strange mood that Cid has never seen before.  As scared as this made him, he couldn't believe that Vincent will hurt him.  Perhaps he fell asleep and this is a dream?

Cid suppresses his fear and nods, “  Ye.. yeah.  I trust ya. “

Vincent pulls him closer to his face.  Cid's eyes widen.  The floor bellow seems like miles away.  Not the height that worries him but the looming face does.  Cid still doesn't fight the firm and careful grip.  

Cid takes a thick swallow, “  This is the most fucked up dream I ever had. “ The small pilot was starting to look more curious then afraid now. 

Vincent chuckles at that.  So he thinks its a dream?  Gives Cid lick across his chest and face.  His tongue already wetter then normal.  The pilot squirms as the warm tongue tastes him.  How lovely Cid tastes.  Perhaps he should thank Shera for making Cid stop smoking?  That past habit was the only thing that kept Vincent from goggling him up.  No one likes the taste of a smoker.

Cid wipes some drool off his cheek, “ That was gross. “ Even makes a face. At this size it is adorable. 

Vincent's tongue goes back to licking his body.  Reaching for the nooks and crannies.  Ignoring the protests of the pilot.  Knows the best way to shut some of the protests up, by teasing him a little.  Cid gasps at this.  This is screwed up!, yet still feeling rather nice. Vincent can feel his prey squirming against his tongue and even hears his name moaned. Pushes Cid into his mouth head first.  Suck on him like a lollipop.  The mouth is hot and humid.  Not really the freshest breath either. It  feels both scary and good at the same time.  The more of him pushed in, the more of his suckled, and the closer he gets to the back of the mouth.  

Vincent is lost to the tastes itself.  The man squirming more in his mouth.  Mentally, he is too far gone to stop now.  Tilts his head and swallows his friend head first.  It is strange feeling something so solid, being pulled down.  Not a bad feeling. After the swallow, he can feel Cid starting to freak out some, as the small man slides down his throat. 

For a moment, Vincent feels bad about scaring his friend like this.  It truly must be horrible to know you been eaten alive.  His hand goes to his throat, wanting to follow the lump down. His fingers lose track once Cid passes behind the rib-cage but he can still feel him all the way to his stomach. 

Cid feels the wet tunnel squeezing him down.  He is indeed panicking. His hands trying to grip something, to stop his descent.  His wet fingers get no purchase on the fleshy tunnel.  Gravity  working far to well.  Each muscle contracting pressing him all over, not in painful ways.  His erection as the throat pushes him down making things even harder.  His body is then squeezed into a new place.  Cid finds himself curled into a ball now.  If he was any bigger, this might have been painfully tight.   There is no pain or even the sensation of burning. It feels like being placed in a humid water bed. 

Cid, “  Okay Vincent, let me out! “  No answer, “  Seriously Valentine, what the fuck? “

Vincent can hear Cid inside his stomach, just faintly. “  I'm sorry, my friend but having you there feels too good.  I haven't felt this filled in a while.  If it helps, you were very delicious. “ Laying on the second bed, his hand caressing the lump.  

Cid can feel the stomach walls quiver and the pressing of a hand.  If this is a dream, then he'll wake up fine.  Right?  If not...  then he is nothing but food.  Will the man who he trusted digest him? No, he can't  he can't believe Vincent would hurt him.  Nothing he can do now anyway.  So warm, so wet, and so dark.  Plus the stomach seems to pulse around him in a very pleasing manner. 

Cid, “ %$#&*... damn straight I would be delicious. “ Last said with some defiance.  He thinks he hears Vincent chuckling at that.  There is something he can do.  Cid reaches down, still rather hard from all this.  Starts to shamelessly jerk himself off.  For a little while, its fun in a morbid way.  As sleep takes over, Cid thinks to himself, this is actually very peaceful.  The beat of the heart reminding him of something long forgotten.  

 

\----

 

The sun is pouring through Vincent's window.  He puts a hand over his pale face.  Last night's dream was wild.  His hand goes to his stomach, finding its no longer flat.  Wait, what has he done?!  Vincent sits up looking down at his stomach.  

Yes, he has swallowed Cid whole.  Panic runs through him.  The pilot must be dead!  Vincent has never done this before.  All logical reasoning, Cid must be nothing but soup!  Then the lump starts to squirm.  His friend is still alive in there.

Vincent pokes the lump, fascinated by this new development, “  Are you okay in there, Chief? “

Cid doesn't want to wake up.  Its rather nice in here, even if its wet.  That strangely insistent poke makes him wake up anyway.  Why he is in a tight wet sack?  Cave?  No, its a stomach.  For a moment he's scared.  Till, he recalls this is Vincent's stomach.  By all rights, he should be digested.

Cid, “ Oddly enough, yeah.  Best damn sleep I ever got! Hey, why am I not digested. “

Vincent yawns as he is not in a rush to get up, “  Part of the spell on the materia.  “

Cid barks, “Why didn't ya tell me this last night?! “

Vincent seems to almost purr the answer, “ And ruin the fun? “

Cid, after a moment laughs, “ You asshole. Then he hears his own stomach rumble and laughs, “  I think its breakfast time.. For me that is.  Hey, you gonna let me out now? “  There is no answer, “ You do know how I'm getting out right? “

 

         The sun shines down over Kalm.  The pilot is back to his normal height and freshly showered.  The Inn's robe the only clothing on him.  There is a awkward silence between them as Cid eats his meal.  Both Vincent and Cid sit  at the window, watching the people below.  Tonight will once again be another evening of celebration as this party will be all weekend.  Neither man cares. 

Cid finally breaks the silence, “  That was .. interesting. “

Vincent, “ Now you know why I hide myself away. “

Cid, “ Yeah. “  Lets silence stretch again. Both sip their coffee, “ Hey so.. when you wanna do that again? “


	2. Giving Cloud a helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gets a lift and a new experience. 
> 
> Note: Not sure if I want to add more chapters or not.

Vincent grips the steering of the airship, enjoying the control he has over her. Neither seem to mind such close contact, esp after Cid literally been inside Vincent a couple times now. There has been month before he got to spend time with the pilot again and he used his time well by mastering the materia. Vincent did learn some important things. The will of the materia holder does affect the spell. If he has no desire to protect the subject, his body will digest it. That his stomach can accommodate larger things to a degree but they still need to be small enough to be swallowed. Chaos still wants to test that by being in control while using the materia. Vincent doesn't fully trust the demon to not just swallow anyone at hand. 

What brings them together now; acquiring updated piloting skills. Both Reeve and Cid want him to be able to pilot some of the WRO craft. Vincent has a grasp on helicopters but it has been thirty some odd years. With the newer, smaller airships, Cid insists Vincent know how to pilot them. The newer ships can be handled by one to two people, unlike The Shera that needs a full crew. If they get teamed up, Cid wants someone who can take over if he gets injured. All that is the official excuse. There are more personal reasons involved. Plus, it is rather fun to pilot a small airship.

Cid stands back and lets Vincent just have free reign. All this just gives him a hard-on merely watching someone he cares for taking up one of his passions. It is indeed hard to restraint himself. Vincent really does need to know this stuff. 

His PHS starts to ring he recognizes the number. Being a good friend, in a very good mood, he answers. Cloud isn't the type of guy to call without a good reason. 

Cloud's voice, “ Fenrir broke down. I can't fix her here... Can I get a ride? “ He sound so down on the phone. Gives his location.

Cid feels for the guy, “ Yeah, I'm pretty damn close to there. I do got me some beers on board, too. “

Cloud, “ I know you're close. “ He did spot them at one point. Does perk for a moment at the mention of beer, “ Sounds good. “

Cid, “ New plans, we need to get Cloud. His bike broke. “ Puts his PHS away, “ The guy sounded a little down. “

Vincent, “ So will you be taking over? “ Ready to yield the controls.

Cid just grins, “ Naw... This is a good chance to teach you how to land! I feel you are ready. “

Vincent frowns a moment. He is not as certain about that. If his friend though has that much faith, he shall do it. Cid is hard to say no to. 

 

Cloud watches when the airship does arrive. The landing is not nearly as graceful as normal. Either someone is drunk or there is a trainee. He takes a deep breath, as he isn't in the mood for WRO grunts who will gush over how awesome he is. 

Cid comes strolling out, clearly sober. The pilot giving his poor Fenrir a serious look over. Out of his friends, Cid gets how important Fenrir is to him. He goes over the issues with the Chief, who is agreement the issue can't be fixed here. It still is rather a downer to have his fears confirmed.

Cid, “ The bike is fucking awesome, Cloud, but sometimes the refurbished parts just don't last worth shit. Hey did you have any deliveries to make? “

Cloud answers softly, “ Not really. Made my last drop off before this happened. “

Cid smiles a little, “ You have anywhere you really need to go? “

Cloud shakes his head, “ I should be heading home. “ Not exactly something he really wanted to do. He was trying to spend some alone time on Fenrir. 

Cid, “ How about this? You call Tifa and tell her you're okay. Then hang with us. “ Cloud tense a little. “ Hey, its just Vincent. “

Cloud, “ So you managed to stop smoking? “

Cid, “ A couple months now. “ Gets a smirk over whatever he is thinking. “ Anyway I was hoping to hold this little surprise off. Been collecting spare parts for Fenrir. “

Cloud is indeed a little surprised, “ So you can fix her? “

Cid seems to proudly say, “ Hell yeah! I wanted to give them to you as a birthday gift... Early happy birthday! The parts are back at Rocket town though. Won't be hard to stop over there. “

Cloud feels some of the weight lift off his shoulders. He knows the parts aren't cheap.

Cid, “ You can hang with us as long as ya like. Maybe you just need a break from the job? “

Cloud insists on carrying his own bike inside. Cid seems to not even push that. The only other person who would understand this, would be reeve. This is his baby. Cloud sets her down and Cid strap the motorcycle down, just in case, for transport. 

Cloud, “ So that was Vincent landing the airship? “

Cid, “ Yeah been training him some. Lets get a cold drink. “

They have Vincent meet them in the Galley. Cid hands out a cold beer each and asks, “ How have you really been, kid? Don't give me that fine crap. “

Cloud, “ Honestly, not so great. Been busy with deliveries. That's all good, I guess. Just feel a little down. To have Fenrir break down didn't help. Just been feeling alone. Tifa's a great friend.. but it makes me miss Zack. “ Looking tired as he spoke. 

Vincent nods, “ Yes, we do understand. “ Giving Cid a look with a raised eyebrow. “ Should we? “

Cid, “ Only if ya wanna, Vincent. I'm all for it. “ 

Cloud looks at the two confused, “ Do what? “ 

Cid sips his tea calmly, “ It's a secret. Hey, you wanna try it? Its fun. “ 

Cloud thinks about it. It is strange that Cid is being so secretive about it. Just shrugs his shoulders, “ Sure. “ Has to be better then what his week's been like. 

The two do seem more content then the last time he saw them. He also trusts them with his life. Cid gives a flirty wink and leads the way. Almost swears Vincent is checking him out. With a blush, he follows the two guys.

The cabin itself is a rather comfortable room. Simple wood style but the bed looking very comfortable. King sized mattress designed to fit the space. Blue color theme. Cloud is instructed to take his clothes off. Cid also undresses before laying Cloud on his back. Lips meet as the two kiss. Vincent watching with a strange look on his face. 

Cid holds him close, “ Now close your eyes. “

Cloud does as he is told. Feeling goes through his body. Knows a spell has been used on him. A little like mini spell. His eyes closed helps prevent too much of a dizzy sensation. His eyes open to a larger room. 

Cloud, in understandable shock, “ What the heck?! “

Cid, who is also shrunk, “ Its not that bad, Cloud. “ 

Cloud isn't certain what to think about this. Vincent's looming form is even more intimidating when he is larger. Finds himself picked up and held before the ex-turk. 

Cid calls up, “ Just relax. And enjoy the ride. “

Cloud is starting to really question their sanity. The tongue brushing against him didn't ease him, at first. Each lick, careful and gentle. In a loving manner. Left him squirming. His body soon enough encased past the lips inside a warm, moist mouth. Once again, he has to fight the need to lash out. The tongue seems to roll him around the mouth, still careful, as Vincent seems to suckle him. With tilt of the head, he finds himself being swallowed. This is where he begins to panic some. Little too late, as his body is squeezed by the throat, pulling him helplessly along. The walls too wet and slippery to even get purchase. The fighter is soon enough squeezed into a larger sack. The stomach is damp but warm. He scrambles, trying to climb the walls. Then senses someone else coming down the throat. Makes room for Cid's naked body. There isn't a lot of space for the two, not that Cid seems to mind. 

Cid shamelessly enjoying this, “ Kinda freaky the first time, huh? “

Cloud, “ Cid this is fucked up! “ Trying to give his friend a glare but hard for Cid to see him.

Cid pulls Cloud against him, “ Just lay back and relax. Besides we won't get digested. Trust me. “

Cloud sighs as he does his best to relax. Can heart Vincent's soothing heart beat. Aside the fact he is in a stomach, its a little peaceful. Okay, maybe its really peaceful. There is a strange sense of intimacy being inside here. Cid snuggles Cloud, his lips kissing Cloud's neck. 

Cid whispering into an ear, “ Not so bad now is it? “

Cloud finds himself melting, in a non-lethal way, under Cid's attention, “ Are you sure we're safe? “

Cid, “ Done it a couple times. “ The world seems to shift. “ I suspect Vincent just laid down. Now, let me take care of you. “

Cloud can hear Vincent seem to almost purr. Gentle prodding of what he can only assume is a hand. Between Cid and the gentle massaging of the stomach, Cloud is finding himself in bliss. There is no control and no expectations from him but that's okay. 

Vincent smiles some, to himself, as he feels the two men making love inside his stomach. He can't help but feel a little jealous. That will have to be corrected once his guests are out. It does get him wondering if there was a way for Cid to swallow him? For now, he takes pleasure picturing what Cid must be doing to Cloud, as he handled his own throbbing erection. 

 

Much later, Cloud is talking on his PHS to Tifa. He only told her enough details, such as he is spending time with Cid, getting his motorcycle repaired and it may take a little bit. With that matter settled, he rejoins the others in the bedroom. After assuring her that all is well, Cloud outs his PHS away. The Captain still naked on his bed with no fucks given. 

Cloud, feeling a little curious, asks, “ How long have you been doing this? “

Cid, “ Since the Kalm festival. Its an interesting story. Hey, Vin, mind if I tell him? “

Vincent settles on the other side of Cloud, “ I trust you, chief. “

Cid sits up and starts telling him how he found himself escaping the noise of the world with Vincent. Cloud settles back into the hold of Vincent. The first time in a long time, he feels part of a special secret.

(( Note: I am open to requests ))


	3. Chapter 3   The Basilisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go after a Basilisk! Someone gets hurt.   
> Chaos takes things into his own clawed hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am little surprised at how many people seem to read this. Thanks for the Kudos!  
> I plan for the next chapter to be more goofy then this. 
> 
> No worries, I don't like having fatal digestion to main characters.

Chapter 3 The Basilisk

 

 

Cloud brings Fenrir to a halt close to a cave. The only other person waiting for him, is the quiet ex-turk. He knows tonight they are hunting a very dangerous beast, making sure to bring Fusion blade with him. 

Cloud, “ I'm surprised Cid isn't here. “ 

Vincent, “ I have him stationed outside the local town. “ He doesn't add that he rather Cid not be included in this fight. 

Cloud doesn't give it much more thought, “ You think the nest is in there? “ 

Vincent nods towards the entrance they will be using, “ The basilisk nest is in there. “ The Basilisk is a terrible winged creature that can kill with a glance, or so people claim. They look more like over grown lizard and less like dragons. Vincent is certain they can take the monsters down. 

They both carefully enter the cave. The travel is slow, as the route is dimly lit and they are trying to keep that element of surprise. Between the two of them, and their enhancements, the dim lighting is not a real issue. The passage is not very wide, a times making the two men squeeze by. There is even the occasional a slimy feel to the rocks. Vincent can hear the sound of the beasts followed by the smell. Its still bad enough for his nose to wrinkle in disgust. The nest itself in a chamber with a hole in the ceiling. The three nests sit next along the walls, leaving the center for the returning monsters. Broken bones littering the ground. Hard to tell how many eggs are in the nests, as a creature seems settled on top. Sound of some outside, guarding the main entrance of the nest. 

Both men are well used to each others fighting style. No words need to be spoken, just a few hand gestures. They begin their attack, with Cloud taking aim nesting mothers and Vincent taking aim for anything that tries to enter the cave. Head topples from the first kill, cleanly cut off with Fusion sword. Cloud moving to the other two beasts. The others cry out in alarm, bringing the guards in. Cloud dodging attacks, with Vincent firing his gun, and illuminating the dim room with bright flashes from Cerberus. Soon enough the adults lay dead in the chamber. That left the grim task of destroying the eggs. 

Cloud, “ Is that it? “ Asking with a hopeful voice. Killing the unborn is not his idea of a fun time. Cloud has seen what these things can do to people. An enraged scream of a Basilisk echoes through the cavern. “ I guess not. “

The last beast looking down upon the slaughtered remains of its family. Cloud feels the creature glare in his direction and the tingle of a death spell. The only thing that saves his life is the protect ribbon on his arm. A shot rings out, forcing the Basilisk to fly off. 

Vincent could curse his luck. If the beasts kills anyone now, their death will be upon him, “ We must catch it. “

 

~~~~~

 

Cid doesn't mind giving people rides to their destinations. Sometimes he doesn't mind having to hang back. He knows he has his limitations. The only reason he isn't pacing, Cid knows both are highly skilled men, He almost pities the beasts. Almost. He has the easy part of just hanging around. 

Both Cloud and Vincent have become very important to him. More then mere comrades. Cloud is such an innocent and makes a great bottom. Vincent has a hidden passion and likes to be dominate. Cid takes what he can get. Having such different lovers is rather fun. 

His airship sits outside the city itself with dusk presenting a lovely scenic view. This view would be perfect with a smoke in one hand and a beer in the other. Shame he quit smoking. Hard to ignore that growing feeling in his gut that the peace is about to end. 

Cloud calls on the PHS, “ Cid, one of the basilisks escaped. How close is it to the city? “

Cid gets special goggles out, looking in the direction Vincent went. There is a shape of something flying towards the city itself. The shaping growing closer and an impressive speed. Even with the distance, he can tell its an impressive size. 

Cid, “ Fuck... Yeah I see it. Coming in fast. “

Cloud, “ Try to delay it, Cid! Just don't let it look you in the eyes. It has a death spell. “

Cid, “ Oh @#&^ joy... I'll do my best. “ Grabs for Venus Gospel on the way out to the top deck. Once there, uses a small craft, that looks like a flying scooter. The airship is too small to take on this type of creature. The last thing they need is a falling aircraft near a city. With spear in hand, he jumps, landing on the back of the winged Basilisk, using his weight to help spear the monster. Only after his jump, will he start to regret this idea. 

The creature didn't expect an air attack and tries to throw him off. Almost succeeds, the spear being shoved into its back enough to keep Cid latched on. The beast, momentarily forgets the need to kill easier targets, in favor of dislodging the pilot. It flies erratically, flipping in the air and not losing him. Most of this flight, Cid is left hanging desperately. Its not the fall he fears, its the chance he might get bitten in half on the way down. He gets a chance to push the spear in deeper, earning an ear piercing scream for his deed. Then the Basilisk falls out of the sky, has a spinning out of control. There is little Cid can do but hang on tight. 

The creature hits hard, sliding along the ground, and taking off the human who gave it so much pain. The spear still stuck inside its back, as it lays panting. It slowly gets up, making its way to to where new ditch, where the human fell off Can smell Cid's blood. Won't be satisfied till he personally snuffs out the human's life. The Basilisk would never reach its target, as something attacks. A creature older then itself.

 

Pain through his body and the taste of blood in his mouth. Cid knows how close he is about to get chomped. Unable to look away as the Basilisk looms closer. A blur of red, forcing the monster away. Sound of a brief and blood battle close by. Moving proves to be a bad idea as the pain flares through him even stronger. Yes, he shall just lay here a while. It seems like forever, before Chaos makes his way over. Looks down at Cid, one hand fresh with the blood of his enemy, the other one hand gripping Venus Gospel. Gives Cid a scan. Sections of skin that was taken off with some broken bones and internal injury. If this mortal was not someone they liked, he would be a very tempting morsel right now. 

Cid looks up, “ Hi Chaos... “ Getting harder to get his breath back. His vision still wavering in and out.

Chaos frowns a little, “ You do know you can't regenerate, right? “

Cid, “ No Shit.. “ Coughing, “ So .. that bad huh? “

Chaos uses the cure materia on the spear, “ It is serious. “ Kneels next to the wounded man, “ We are blocking Vincent from seeing you. “ Bloody hand pets Cid's cheek gently, “ Have no fear, we will not let you die.” Picking him up as gentle as he can. 

Cid is biting back the wish to cry in pain. Noises of pain still escape him as his ruined back is being touched. It is enough to make him pass out.

Chaos takes him back to the airship. Settles the wounded man on the deck so he can get a few things inside. Comes out with a container of fluid. Inside their shared head, Vincent who demand to know what is going on. Never has he been held back by three of the other demons before. Chaos kneels next to Cid, as the pilot struggles to wake up again. 

Cid tries to see what Chaos is holding, “ You want me to chug that? “ 

Chaos quickly shrinks Cid. “ We must swallow you quickly. It shall be more pleasant if the pain is numbed. Once inside, we can use our abilities to heal you. There is something we wish to extend upon you. “

Cid, despite feeling so damn tired and in pain, is curious “ What is it? “

Chaos, “ We will discuss it after you healed some. “ Gives an unnerving smile, “ Do you trust us? “

Cid is reminded of the first time Vincent ate him alive and it was just as creepy, “ Damn straight. I ever trust you, Chaos. I trust ya with my life. “ Almost passes out when his tiny broken body is lifted. The pain starts to recede once he is slipped into the container. 

Chaos did want to try something along these lines but with tastier liquids. Wine or barbecue sauce. A potion does not make a good basting sauce. Tipping the container back, he proceeds to drink the contents down. Despite the horrible healing potion, he can still taste the delicious meat that rests in it. The taste is brief, as he swallowing as much down as he can. The aftertaste though is enough to make his growl. 

This trip is more like a weird water-slide, with a stomach awaiting instead of a pool. His closes his heavy eyelids, losing the fight to stay awake. As his body starts to empty into the stomach, his body is is caught by tendrils. They pulling him more against the squishy walls that move to cover the open wounds on his body. Some of the tendrils attaching themselves into his arms and chest, and stomach. The pilot unconscious for all of this. Cid's heart starts to beat in tune with Vincent's own. 

 

Vincent finds himself at the helm of the airship. The airship seems to be landed. It always takes a moment to collect himself, once he retakes control of his body. The first thing he does it look around. His hands are clean of any blood. An empty contain and empty potion bottle nearby. He recalls that Cid was injured. Why they wouldn't let him know of the extent worrisome. His Turk training helps keep him from panicking. 

Chaos, with a little pride, ' Look at thy stomach. '

Vincent finally notices the bump in his stomach area, “ What happened? “

Chaos, ' Cid was wounded. We took him inside us. '

Vincent, “ We can do this? What did we do after that? “ Gets no answer. Not sure if he should be worried or relieved anymore. There has to be some side effects to what his demons did. None of them seem inclined to answer any more questions. 

Cloud arrives, rushing over, “ Is everything okay? There was a lot of blood on the deck! “

Vincent places his human hand over his stomach, “ Yes, The chief was wounded while stalling the basilisk. “ Adds, “ Chaos had us swallow him “

Cloud starts to look guilty, “ How bad was he? Maybe I shouldn't have asked him to stall for time. “ Vincent is reminded how mentally young Cloud is. 

Vincent, softly speaks, “ I would be as guilty as you, Cloud. If I was faster, he would not have been left to wrestle the beast alone. “

Cloud shakes his head, “ No, you flew your butt off. Its hardly your fault. “ Then stops in his tracks.

Vincent points out, “ We both know how rash Cid can get. “

Cloud gives a reluctant nod, “ Yeah, I guess. “ Looks at Vincent's stomach a little closer, “ You look a little pregnant.” 

Vincent in a dry tone, “ Thanks, Strife. “ Wondering if this is the first time he noticed. “ Cloud, perhaps you could go inside and check on him? I need to know what Chaos did to him. ”

Cloud blushes slightly but nods, “ Sure.. Umm, can we do this in the bedroom? Too many windows here. “

 

Cloud undresses in front of Vincent. He knows the other man enjoys watching him undress. How the eyes wander over him. Slight curve to his lips. Since joining Vincent and Cid, Cloud has discovered how warm both men can be. Sometimes he feels little guilty, as they told no one of their little arrangement. Sometimes, he wonders how he got lucky enough to have two lovers in his life. Neither one expecting anything more then he can give. 

Vincent indeed enjoys the show, “ Ready? “

Cloud, “ Let me sit down first, “ settles on the bed, much easier then being shrunk while standing. The room gets bigger around him. He wonders when he will ever get used to the feeling the spell gives or seeing his friend looking so tall before him? It does help him appreciate the perfect teeth of the ex-turk. Vincent can easily chew him into a meaty paste. His puny remains dissolving into a soup in those amazing guts. 

Vincent places a small glowing crystal next to Cloud, “ This might help. “

Cloud takes the crystal, “ Okay, lets mosey in!“

Vincent carefully picks him up, “ Good thing Cid didn't hear that. “ and holds him before his face, “By the way Chaos wants us to buy sauce. He won't tell me why. “

Cloud has no idea why but now has the craving for some ice cream, “ Maybe caramel sauce? Not the heated kind. “ 

Vincent slides Cloud's body into his mouth, tongue, his mouth already getting wet with warm drool. Neither man can claim this isn't appealing. All the sucking and moving, Cloud almost loses the crystal. Tossing his treat back, Vincent is fascinated at how this never gets old. 

Cloud plops down inside the stomach, which is roomier then he lasts remembers, and uses the crystal for light. It doesn't take took long to see the weird, fleshy cocoon over Cid. His arms had what looked like tentacles growing into them and sleeping. Hard to tell what the extent of his injuries are as they are covered up. 

Cloud, “ He seems to be partially in the stomach lining. And weird things.. Kinda like tentacles, are embedded into him. They don't seem to be hurting him.”

Vincent wonders what his demons are even thinking. “ Try to wake him. “

Cloud tries to touch Cid but is unable to touch him. “ Hey, Cid. “ Cid continues to sleep, “ There is a barrier around him. “

Vincent knows most his inner room mates seem to have the same desire as him, keeping Cid alive. At times, he isn't really certain where Chaos stands on things. Until Chaos decides otherwise, Cid will have to stay in there. 

Vincent, “ Nothing for now. You told me all I needed to learn. “ Rubs the bulged of his belly fondly, “ We just need to keep quiet about this and hope he doesn't stay too long. “ The sound of a very worried Yuffie is heard calling through the small airship. 

Cloud, “ Sounds like Yuffie. “

Vincent rubs his round stomach and mutters, “ Crap. “ 

 

To Be Continued!


	4. Chapter 4   The Belly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuffie arrives and discovers a new hobby

Chapter 4 The Belly

 

Yuffie, the White Rose of Wutia, is riding in the back of a truck. Trying to keep down her meal, as she is hurrying to find her friends. What brings this lovely little ninja lass to ride in the back of a truck? She is there to lend a hand at facing some basilisks. Being the nosy but helpful person she is, she got wind that Vincent is leading this attack. If Cloud really is his back up, and the man is a notoriously late, she might still have a chance to get in on this fight. It is dark as the airship comes into view. Fenrir sits next to the landed airship and lights from the airship windows like a warm beacon. 

Yuffie, “ I'll get off here. Thanks! “ Giving the man some gil before hurrying over to get on board the airship. Once she may have left the man nothing but Yuffie has grown up some. 

She knows she isn't suppose to be out here but Yuffie hates being left out of anything. Even if she missed the action, maybe she can hang with the guys. Vincent the vampire, who is kind of sexy even if he is older then he looks. Mr Grumpy-pants Cid, who is that uncle she never asked for. Cloud is pretty okay, too. Sometimes he shares materia he has found. She is brought out of her thoughts, seeing blood on the deck. Not a few drops of blood but a proper puddle of blood. This leads to several questions like: what the heck happened? Who was hurt? Did someone die? 

Yuffie starts calling out their names. Starting with Cid's as this is his airship and going to Vincent and Cloud last. The lack of any answers is making her worries intensify. Just as she is about to go barging into the captains cabin, Vincent opens with his cloak wrapped loosely around him. She doesn't see anyone else with him. 

Yuffie, “ Vincent! Where is Cid and Cloud? Are they okay? ”

Vincent seems to be holding his cloak around him like a blanket, “ They are fine. Cid was injured but he is resting. Cloud is checking on him now. “

Yuffie stands in front of Vincent, “ You had me worried. “ Hitting him in the stomach. Expecting the normal flat stomach, her hand seems to bounce off something round. “ Hey, whats under this cloak? “ Pulling it open to reveal round belly. 

Vincent gives an annoyed look and tries to dryly ask “ Don't do that. “

Yuffie, “ Oh my gawd... You're pregnant?! ” Vincent pinches the bridge of his nose, “ I am so sorry little baby! “ Petting his stomach gentle now. “ I mean I knew you were weird but wow.. “

 

With all Vincent's movements, Cloud loses his glow crystal. While searching through the warm folds of stomach wall, he misses Cid waking up. Cid's question almost makes him drop the crystal again.

Cid, “ What is going on? “ Feeling weird all over. 

Cloud, “ We are in Vincent's stomach and Yuffie just arrived. “ Puts hand to face when Yuffie thinks Vincent is pregnant and starts laughing. “ Now I have mental image of Vincent in maternity clothing. “

Cid gives some sleeping chuckles, “ Ha.. pregnant with a spiky haired tapeworm. “

Cloud still laugh, “ So I'm now a tapeworm? “

Cid with a lopsided grin “ By the way you eat, fuck yeah! “

 

Yuffie puts a finger to his chin, “ So who's the father? I didn't see you the type to be into guys. Especially after .. whatever her name. Oh yeah, Lucy? “

Vincent replying in a cool manner, “ It was Lucrecia. Who I choose to be intimate with is none of your business. “

Yuffie snaps her fingers, “ I bet its Cid! You two are always together. Oh my gawd, I didn't think the old man's sperm still worked. “

 

Cid rolls his eyes, “ I ain't that old. “ Swears he can hear Chaos chuckling in his head. “ Glad I can entertain you. “

Cloud scowls, “ Hey, why is her first guess you? I could have done it. “

Cid laughs, “ No offense, but ya scream bitch. Even with Tifa. “

Cloud blushes, “ It doesn't matter. Anyway what is Yuffie doing out there? “ Eager for a change of subject.

 

Yuffie, once she is done exploring the galley, “ You should go sit down, Vincent. I gonna make a surprise for you! I bet its twins. “

Vincent sits down, a bit wary of what Yuffie is going to make. He does answer Cloud's question once she is distracted, “ I think she is cooking. “

Cloud, from inside, “ Any chance to get me out? “

Vincent, “ I will try. “ There is no snarky answer from Cid, as he fell back to sleep. Vincent envies the man's ability to sleep almost anywhere. 

 

Yuffie is indeed cooking up a storm. The smell of cooking meats making his demons drool, exception of Galain Beast who eats his meat raw. The ex-turk tries to discreetly go to the bathroom to get Cloud out, but Yuffie gives him a look, “ Don't you get up, Vincent Valentine! “ Vincent is torn between being amused by her attempts to mother him and the desire to knock her out. Chaos not helping with agreeing they needs nourishment. Yuffie having such a hopeful expression on her face. With a sigh he knows he can't turn it down.

 

Cloud huffs, “ Great. Now what am I suppose to do? “

Cid startled awake by the question, “ Huh? You could go south and be crapped out. “ 

Cloud makes a face, “ I'll pass. “ 

Vincent takes a careful taste of the meal. It is surprisingly very good. Before he can help himself, he is digging into the meal with more gusto then he can recall. Easily polishes off a bowl. Yuffie is again presenting him another fresh bowl. Again he digs into it as she watches with a happy satisfaction. She can't take her eyes off that expanding belly. How dirty she feels, but cant stop herself. 

Cloud though is finding himself being buried in chewed food. The stomach starts working on the food and filling the space to become rather disgusting in smell.

Cloud, “ Vincent! I think I'm going to drown in here. “ The situation becoming more and more disgusting. Something seem to drag him out and into a food free bubble. 

Cid holding him close as he could, considering the fleshy shell over parts of his own body, “ I got ya, Spiky. When Vincent gets like this, ain't no reaching him. “ A sleepy grin as he wipes partially digestive food off Cloud's face. 

Tendrils grow from the stomach lining inside the barrier, running over Cloud's body and cleaning him off the disgusting mess. Cloud briefly tenses up when they invade his personal space. This is something new for him, 

Cid softly rubs Cloud;s back, “ Its okay... We are going to help. “

Cloud, “ We? “ Knows Cid would never let anything bad happen to him in here. Tendrils feel like weird fingers wrapping around his intimate parts. Some going towards his puckered hole, teasing it before slipping. Touching that sweet spot inside him. Cloud is left whimpering and withering in pleasure. 

Cid enjoying this a quite a bit. Finds contentment in holding and kissing the younger man. To think he once found Cloud annoying. How satisfying it is to watch Cloud orgasm. “ Go ahead, Cloud, cum for us. “

Cloud gives low moan, as his body tenses. Bucking hard against Cid as he cums, “ Ah, Cid.... “ 

Cid supports him once the younger man slumps, “ Feel better? “ Can hear Cloud mumble a yes, “ Good. Anyway, Chaos will get you out once Yuffie leaves. “

 

Vincent sits back with his stomach nice and round. He actually had to open his shirt least he close some buttons. Yuffie's head lays contently on his stomach; listening to it gurgle away the meal. 

Yuffie looks up with a cute blush on her face, “ Vincent looks amazing with a round stomach. “ 

Vincent though feeling pleasantly full, and the two men forgotten for now, accidentally falls asleep. It has been a while since the ex-turk had a meal this big. Yuffie at first pouts, then decides to go to bed early. Maybe in the morning she can make pancakes! Though, she should find out where the other two went. Give Cid a piece of her mind for leaving Vincent to fend for himself. They are very lucky to have her on their team. Its not hard to find a spare bedroom and hardly notices the bunks are unused. 

 

Cloud, with help of Chaos, finally gets out of Vincent's stomach. The spell turns off, allowing him to grow to his normal size. He is smelly and tired but mostly okay. This has given him a new appreciation for Chaos. 

Cloud, “ Man I need a bathe. “ Chaos makes no comment, content to rub they extended stomach. As Cid would say, no fucks were given. “ What are you doing to Cid in there? “

Chaos, “ I am healing him. His body is not made for the fast regeneration the Host can do. Now go bathe before the annoying one returns. I'll rouse our host in a bit. “ The demon goes back to rubbing their stomach, appreciating how round and gurgling it is. 

Cloud decides that might be for the best. Hard to explain why he is naked in the galley with a sleeping Vincent. She might accuse him of being a pervert. He does wonder if he is a pervert now. Cloud decides to not worry about it. He will though make Vincent clear it up, in the morning. After the shower, he barely bothers to dry off before collapsing on Cid's bed. Can't help but frown. The bed is too big for just himself. The door opens and a fat Vincent enters. 

Cloud can't help but giggle some, “ Wow she really stuffed you, huh? “

Vincent sighs, “ I will have to set her straight. “ 

Cloud sighs and holds a hand out, “ In the morning.”

Vincent strips down and holds Cloud close. The bed feels little better with someone holding him. Reminds him of the days Zack used to hold him, if just a little. Most likely Zack is laughing at him,. He must find it something that Cloud found himself in a relationship in two guys. He drifts to sleep with a content smile.

 

Morning comes with the smell of slighting burning pancakes and Yuffie fussing at herself in Wutainese. The door being pushed open by an excited Yuffie.

Yuffie, “ Vincent, I made pancakes! “ She stops to see the two men cuddling. “ You.. and Cloud? Then Cloud is the father of the babies! Who knew he had it in him. “ 

Cloud sighs, “ He is not pregnant! “ 

Yuffie taking defense of the unborn babies, “ How dare you say that! You helped make them, you should take responsibility! “

Vincent sits up, his belly has shrunk to only a small bulge, “ Yuffie, I am not pregnant. “

Yuffie stands looking confused, “ Then why the belly? “

Cloud, with a sarcasm that will make Cid proud, “ Its a tape worm. A Magic tape worm. “

Yuffie gives them both a hard look, “ So what is really going on? “

Vincent looks at Cloud, “ I'll explain in the kitchen. “ 

 

The pancakes are shared among the three. Most of the pancakes are not burnt. Cloud is more into the breakfast then Vincent, who still feels quite satisfied from the night before. 

Yuffie, “ So what's up? No lying. “

Vincent, in a matter of fact tone, “ I have Cid in my stomach. “

Yuffie drops her fork, “ You gotta be kidding me! Come on tell me the truth. “ 

Cloud, “ Its true. Last night I was in there as well. “ His cheeks tinge pink.

Yuffie takes a moment to absorb this, “ How? Ah... You know, I don't want to know. Is Cid still in there? And why have both in there? Does it stink? “

Cloud, “ Remember the basilisk hunt? We got most of them. One escaped and Cid had to intercept. Not sure what happened, except Cid downed it and Chaos ended it. Cid ended up really hurt. “ Adds , “ It only stinks when Vincent is digesting food. “

Vincent, “ Cid is perfectly safe. I had Cloud go inside to check on him. “ Not going into any more detail then needed.

Yuffie starts to giggle, “ Then I stuffed you with food! Gawd... it must have been packed in there! “ Then sobers, “ Did I hurt you or Cid? “ 

Cloud, “ Not really. Not sure how to explain it. Just.. Its kind of complicated. “ Poking at his food, “ We need this to be a secret, Yuffie. “ Dreading the blackmail that is most likely to come. 

Yuffie's eyes shine as she thinks of all the things she could get from them. Then sighs as that would be pretty rotten, “ I guess I can. No one would believe me anyway. “ Looks back at them both with a playful smile, “ This might be weird but.. can I sometimes just stuff you, Vampy? It was so fun last night! “ The two men stare at her for a moment. It seems their young ninja has acquired a stuffing kink. “ What? Like its any weirder then Reeve's obsession with cat dolls or what you guys do. “ 

Vincent figures this is the price of his sin. It could have been worse, “ Very well.”

Yuffie then hops up and pulls out the other stacks of pancakes she has been hiding. The girl has been very busy this morning. Far more pancakes then Cloud has ever seen in his life. With a glee only Yuffie can manage, “ Open wide! “

 

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5   The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent visits Cloud with a very odd offer.

Chapter 5 The Visit 

 

Waterfall, a garden, a lonely house, and a sword that stands both clean and proud before it all. Cloud has taken his time to polish the blade. Coming here is more for himself. He can feel Zack's spirit is here today. He knows he should let Zack go but part of him still can't. Sometimes, when he closes his eyes, it almost feels like Zack is physically here with him. Can picture those beautiful blue eyes, his stunning smile, and that small scar along his jaw. He can feel Zack's love and unconditional acceptance. Cloud's hand reaches out, hoping to touch something but only finds empty air. 

Cloud, “ Why do I always do this to myself. You're not coming back to life. “ Touches the hilt of the sword before leaving. “ See you later, Zack. “ Not seeing a shadow lingering behind. 

Heading straight back home with plans to relax for the rest of the day. The trip itself is uneventful. Cloud parks Fenrir next to Tifa's jeep. Her jeep is junky looking but gets the job done. As he walks inside, he can hear Tifa's voice explaining to someone about a casserole. The kids at the table doing their homework. 

Marlene, “ Cloud, you're home early! “ Always happy to see him come home. 

Denzel, “ Hey, Cloud. “ Goes back to his homework. The end of his pencil bearing chew marks. 

Tifa comes out of the kitchen with Vincent in tow. As much as he loves seeing Vincent here, part of him wonders if something is wrong. Vincent doesn't visit here that often. Yet, neither of them seemed worried. 

Tifa, “ You're early. “ Looking a bit awkward. 

Cloud, “ Is something going on? “ Looking at them both confused.

Tifa, “ Oh no! “ Realizing she was giving him the wrong impression, “ Let me get you something to drink first. You look parched. “

 

The adults sit around a small kitchen table as Cloud sips some filtered water. Tifa explains how she was invited on a last minute date. She didn't know how long she would be, so needed someone to watch the kid. Vincent happened to be in town and agreed to babysit while she was out. 

Vincent, still a soft speaker, “ It seems you no longer need me to stay. “ Hard to read his expression. 

Cloud looks down at his glass, “ You can still spend the night, if you want. “ Hoping Vincent will agree.

Vincent's mouth curls in a slight smile, “ I would hate to impose. “ 

Tifa, “ Please stay, Vincent! You are family here. Just don't get too crazy, okay boys? “

Cloud finishes his glass, “ I'm going to go get a shower.” Rushes upstairs quickly as his day seems to be looking up. After his shower, feeling much better, he finds Vincent teaching both Marlene and Denzel how to make some knots. It is a little sweet to watch him with the kids. Tifa coming down the stairs behind him, looking quite beautiful in a new blue dress. He does wonder when she got the dress. Much nicer then the dress she wore years ago for the Don. 

Tifa, “ So, how do I look? “ Gives a small spin to show off her new look.

Cloud whistles, “ You look beautiful. “

Vincent echoes his agreement, “ Indeed. “

Tifa looks embarrassed but pleased, “ Thanks! “ Outside a Limo pulls up, “ There's my ride. “ The limo belonging to Rufus. A pairing that still has Barret steaming. Cloud doesn't fully feel comfortable around the guy. Not sure he ever will. Rufus does seem like a changed man. Maybe he just needs a tough lady like Tifa to keep him that way. 

Cloud, “ Better not keep him waiting. “

 

The sun is hanging lower in the evening sky. Dishes being washed and dried by the kids. The two men watching the sun set. It is still rather beautiful sight. After everything that has happened, its nice to enjoy the simple pleasures. 

Cloud, “ Why are you in town? “

Vincent, “ I came to visit you. “ 

Cloud, “ Cid too busy? “ Asks before he can stop himself. 

Vincent doesn't seem to mind the question, “ I wanted to see you. There is something I need to talk to you about. “ Cloud wonders if this is the we have to stop seeing you thing. “ I created a special bond with Cid. We want to extend the offer to you as well. “

Cloud's brow furrows a little, “ A special bond? “

Vincent gives a slight nod, “ Our life energies will be connected. It is hard to to describe. We would be sharing a very intimate bond. Your lives will connected to mine. No more aging. It also means watching everyone you know pass on without you. “

Cloud is a little stunned by the offer. The idea is tempting. To have a connection even more special and they wanted to share this with him. The downside is also very disturbing. Not sure he wants to watch everyone he knows die. It was hard enough to lose Zack and Aerith. A gift both wonderful and horrible at the same time. Vincent is bound to live for many years. 

Vincent, “ There is something you do need to know. Chaos tells me you are connected to someone else. “

Cloud looks confused for a moment. The answer comes to him, “ Zack. If I accepted, what would happen to that bond? “

Vincent, “ I am not certain. It could break. It could change in nature. I do know that it won't be the same. “

Cloud, “ Does Cid know you're offering this to me, too? “

Vincent, “ Yes. He is okay with me offering you to join us. More worried that you might feel obliged to accept. He wants you to know you can say no. This must be something you want. “

Cloud doesn't need to think long on the offer, “ Its strange ton actually have a choice. I do appreciate the offer but I can't accept. I care for you both but I don't want to lose what I have left of Zack. I want to see him again. “ Cloud knows he has to follow his heart. 

Vincent doesn't seem to be surprised, “ It will be okay, Cloud. You share a special bond with Zack. “

Cloud gives a relieved smile, “ I still love him a lot. “ 

Vincent, “ Death does not mean you have to stop loving him. “ His eyes close and reopen to show a golden glow. His eyes flicker back to a normal dull red. Take a hold of Cloud's hand with his human one, “ Tonight we have a special surprise planned for you. “ Rubbing the palm with his thumb. “ When the children go to bed, I will devour you. “ Cloud's cute flush makes him even more delectable. 

 

They wait a bit after the children are sent to bed. Last thing they need is an angry Barret accusing them of exposing Marlene to perversions. Cloud isn't even certain if they should be doing this. That still does not stop him from leading Vincent to his bedroom. 

Vincent helps undress the smaller man. Starting with his feet and suckling on a big toe. Cloud's taste is unique, with a tangy aftertaste only those exposed to mako retain. His shirt is yanked off without ceremony. Not that anyone cares. Last but not least, his pants and underwear. Clothing is dumped on the floor. The ex-turk sampling the younger man. Tongue licking those perfect abs up to his chest. Biting his nipples and giving little tugs. Without much warning he pushing those legs apart, getting Cloud ready. He wants his dessert properly crème filled. 

Vincent, “ You are so delicious. “ Cloud can't help but buck his hips, trying not to be loud. “ I should have brought Cid's gag. “

Cloud's cheeks really turn pink with the mental picture of Cid helplessly bound up with a gag in his mouth. “ Maybe next time... “ Uses his own hand to stifle the moans. Vincent's finger pressing that bundle of nerves. 

Vincent takes his younger lover, mouths locked in passionate kisses. One thrusting hard into the other. Cloud feels himself rushing toward orgasm as he clings to the ex-turk. The two cum, Cloud pressing his nails into Vincent's back. Vincent gives Cloud a moment to recover before pulling away. 

Vincent, “ Now, its time to eat you. “ With the spell cast, a smaller Cloud now looks so small and helpless before him. Carefully puts Cloud on a dessert plate. Cloud makes a cute little noise as the caramel sauce is drizzled all over him. 

Cloud does protest a little, “ Hey, watch the hair. “ 

Vincent in a deadpan voice, “ Food does not talk. “ 

Cloud gives a flirty smile, “ Then eat me already. “ Licking his own hand as a tease. 

Vincent lifts the plate up, as if Cloud is a dainty pastry. Starts by sucking Cloud in feet first. The taste of Cloud's flesh and sauce prove to be a true delight on his tongue. His only regret is not doing this sooner. Sucks in more of Cloud, taking his time. Tilts his head back, letting Cloud slide down the back of his throat. Enjoys the feeling of his treat being pulled deeper inside him. All too soon, Cloud finds himself inside Vincent's stomach. 

Cloud curls up, snuggling against a layer of stomach wall, “ Is it really okay that I choose Zack over you guys? “

Vincent lays down and gives his stomach some gentle rubs, “ Yes, it is. “

Cloud, “ The caramel was a great surprise. “

Vincent, “ That was not the surprise. Now, close your eyes. “ 

Cloud wonders if he should ask what this surprise is. As he closes his eyes as instructed. Feels as if something deep inside him is being given a yank. Then he feels a familiar presence again. Strong arms wrapping around him. With a large smile on his lips, he whispers, “ Hey Zack. “ 

Zack passionately kisses Cloud, “ Surprise. ”

 

End chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, a cliffhanger! But I have put a limit on myself for each chapter. Might have a spin off story about Cloud and Zack's actions after chapter 5. The next chapter is going back to a Cid/Vincent thing.


	6. Chapter 6:  What's with the Gay Dragon Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cid puts foot in mouth with a dragon cult! The story is all from Cid's perspective. 
> 
> This is a chapter with fatal digestion. No Main Character Death today. Full tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this. Thank you also for the kudos. What started as a one chapter lol for me has seemed to grow a little. Sadly this is near the end. I plan to make one more chapter after this. Then I might go onto focuses around stories linked to Zack. Regardless of where the stories go, thanks for joining the ride with me.

Fun Times with Vincent 6

 

Chapter 6: What's with the Gay Dragon Statue

 

Four weeks go by after Cid's bond with Vincent. The current job is helping to dismantle a mako reactor out in the boondocks. There is a local town, as most reactors have some connection to a human settlement. The people act nice enough. Dragons seem to be the main theme, from paintings to a huge, pink dragon statue in the center of the town. 

Day one, Cid make the mistake of asking, “ Whats with the gay dragon in town square? “ By the look everyone gave him, they don't seem to like insults and poorly made jokes about dragons. 

That evening he decides to call up Vincent. “ This place is just weird. Think I made a joke about their god or something. “ Describes the town to Vincent, “ Plus, they seem really into pink dragons. “

Vincent dimly remembers the place, “ I was once sent to the town during my Turk years. The place was willing to submit to Shin-Ra's requests. I later heard one of the grunts left behind went awol. I never cared for the place. I'll be there in a few days. “ 

Cid, “ If ya want. Not sure how long we'll be here.” Knowing by Vincent's tone, the ex-turk is coming anyway. Promises to try and be careful. Or at least try not put foot in mouth again. 

 

There is something that puzzled Cid. The town doesn't seem to really care if the reactor stays or goes. Wasn't til WRO arrival did they even start to shut the thing down. Cid also really doesn't care. Just wants to get the job done so he can leave. The town itself seems to sit in some plains. There doesn't seem to be any dangerous predators in the area. The creatures that are close to town are cattle. There is a mayor, who seems to not care if it be Shin-Ra or WRO. Most of the crew, they seem to politely accept. The closer to completion, the friendly the mayor became with Cid. It is no longer a surprise, a couple days into the job, that mayor asks for Cid to come pay a visit. 

The local mayor is a willowy man with thin gray hair and striking green eyes. His robes, no shock, have a lovely dragon pattern. The Mayor's office does seem to have a wutain inspired theme. Cid sometimes wonder if some wutain came by redecorated the whole play for shits. The Captain sits down on the offered seat, putting his boot up on the mayor's desk. Mayor Blaine doesn't comment about the boot, instead offers to Cid a sweet ice tea with some biscuits. Cid accepts the drink but declines the biscuits. 

Mayor Blaine smiles, “ It has been a pleasure, having your people help us so much. “ 

Cid thinks the tea is a bit too tart, “ I've been dying to ask, why didn't you take the reactor down sooner? I mean by all accounts, this town hardly used it. “

Mayor Blaine gives a smile, “ Was put up as a sign of good will to Shin-Ra. Thank goodness someone knocked them down a few pegs, am I right? “

Cid, “ Yeah, I guess. And whats with them pink dragon statues? “ Not that he cares but he was placing a bet with his first mate. 

Mayor Blaine, “ There is a legend. A band of settlers were given this land as a place for a fresh new start. Turns out the local monsters used to be rather aggressive. The story goes one of the last children of Bahamut took great pity on us. Whenever the town is in danger, our protector will rise up and smite our enemy. “

Cid is feeling pretty damn sleepy now, “ Why did ya want me here? “

Mayor Blaine gives an innocent smile, “ Oh, there is a task only you can do for us. “ Eyeing Cid's now empty glass.

Cid drops the glass, “ What did you put in this drink? “ His head feels weird like he took some nighttime medication. Tries to stand, finding its easier said then done. As he struggles to stay awake, he notices Mayor Blaine has stopped talking. Mayor Blaine says something that's hard to understand. 

Cid, “ You... fuckhead.... “ Passing out. 

 

Cid wakes up in what looks live some well decorated cavern area. Without his spear. A good sized dragon settled in the back of the cavern, both clearly old and pink. The place decorated like a shrine with fire pyres the only sources of light. Some old treasures that were more for eye candy then actual use. Enough glitter to stroke the ego of any dragon. Mayor Blaine also there. Cid's still feeling groggy as hell. 

Mayor Blaine, “ Good afternoon. Sorry for the deception. “

Cid stumbles to his feet, “ Fuck you. “

Mayor Blaine, wringing his hands together, “ You must pardon our secrecy.. The dragon is a sweet heart. “ 

Cid can see the dragon seems to be in some discomfort and sighs, “ Okay whats the story? “ This dragon doesn't see, any more special then the next dumb beast. Just potty trained. 

Mayor Blaine, “ This is a very old town. The people here really do believe in that old fairy tale. “ Laughs a little, “ But she has helped protect the town in her younger years. When the Shin-Ra came here, we had to hide her away. They would have killed her. I dare not let the town know she is under the weather. “

Cid raises an eyebrow, “ I take it you need me to make her feel better. “

Mayor Blaine starts to pet the dragon's face, “ She has not been eating well. There is something wrong with her, but she will not let any of us go near. I watched you work, Mr Highwind, and I see you got a natural strength in your hands. Can you see if she might let help? “ He seems to have a real affection for his pet. 

Cid carefully approaching the elderly dragon. It does seem to be docile. Reaches out and caresses her head, “ Hey, I'm not dragon expert. “ Dragon gives Cid a lick on the cheek. 

Mayor Blaine, “ I think she's taking a liking to you. Maybe if you check in her mouth. Its either her stomach or a bad tooth. “ Cid just stares at him. “ If you do this, then I shall do anything you want. I have an heirloom gem that is priceless. I can give you our best crops. Anything you wish! Please.. “ 

If Cid was oh his right mind, he wouldn't even be considering helping this man out, “ This beast won't try an eat me, will it? “

Mayor Blaine just smiles in a reassuring way, “ I promise you, she will not bite. “

Cid gives the Mayor Blaine a hard look, “ I'll look but trust me, if this tries to eat me, you are a dead man! “

 

Cid nervously watches as the dragon's maw opens up. This beast is one of the larger sorts of dragon. Makes a face at the bad breath. The front teeth seem fine. Has to climb into the mouth in order to see all the back teeth. There is indeed a bad tooth sitting in the back top row. 

Cid, “ Sorry, old lady, but this tooth has to go. “ 

With great difficulty, he gave the tooth a pull. The dragon making sounds of pain. Suddenly the rotten tooth pops free, sending Cid to the back of the throat. The mouth snaps shut, with a jerk and swallow, Cid is sent down the throat of the dragon. The wet tunnel of muscle squeezing him down the long neck. His protests are ignored as Cid struggles and tries to stop his descent. The smell of decay seems to grow stronger the closer he get to the stomach. What feels like too long, he is dropped into a larger space. It is as horrible as he feared.

Cid yells, “ What the fuck man?! What .. the .. fuck?!” 

Mayor Blaine, “ I did mention she hasn't been eating well. ”

Cid yells, “ You said you wouldn't let this bitch eat me! “

Mayor Blaine, “ I said she wouldn't bite you. You are a talented man, Highwind, but you are an obnoxious one. “

Cid, “ When I get out of there, you are a dead man! “

Mayor Blaine, “ Sir, when you come out, you will be nothing but dragon shit. This shit will be used to grow wonderful crops and keep the wild animals away. Oh and she is an Albino Red dragon. “ Last more a fuck you to Cid. 

The stomach quivers and shakes him off his feet. Walls starts to drip with digestive enzymes. Can feel the acids starting to make him exposed skin tingle. If not for his experience inside Vincent's stomach, he might have panicked. Can't wait for Vincent to save him. There are only two ways out of a dragon. Slipping his goggles over his eyes, his scarf over his mouth and nose, and looking for the exit. The stomach acid slowly rising around him. 

Cid muttering, “ Fuck.. fuck.. fuck...” Till he finds the exit. “ This is gonna suck. When I get out, I'm gonna fucking eat you, ya old bitch.” 

 

Forcing his way through the tight opening into the smaller intestines. The muscles aren't easy to pry open, even with gloves on his hands. Anyone else this would not be a good idea. Part of the bond has gifted Cid with some ability to heal himself. Its might not as quick as Vincent, but can heal the burns from the stomach acid once he gets out. One small mercy, the liquid gets absorbed into lining of the intestines and replaced with waste products. There are times he wants to stop and rest. His rage and indignation over being eaten help him keep struggling toward. The dragon's guts squeeze him along in a harsh embrace. The dragon gets steadily restless the closer he gets to the exit. He would pity the damn thing, except he was the one who got swallowed. So fuck it! 

The world is soon shaking and squeezing harder, as the dragon is trying to empty out something very solid. With a hard push, Cid finds himself dumped back into the ceremonial cave. Cid takes a deep breath, coughing as he finally gets some fresh air. The dragon, cranky from what felt like constipation, gives the source of its pain an angry look. Not used to its food escaping, the dragon prepares to try swallowing the pilot again. 

Cid stands up a bit unsteady, “ You're late! “

There is a series of gunshots that ring through the cavern. The dragon backs up a little, trying to see what the source of the attacker is. Vincent jumps down next to Cid, wrinkling his nose some. 

Cid, “ Oh, shut up. “ As he knows Vincent finds humor in Cid's predicament.

Vincent, “ How do you wish to get rid of this? “

Cid, “ Give me the materia. I want an eye of a #*&% eye. “ The materia slipped into his hand. The dragon has decided it will get its meal back by trying to snatch him up in its maw. Might be missing some teeth, but still has enough to do damage. Vincent hanging back letting Cid take this one. Quickly activates the materia. The dragon stands chance against the mastered materia and shrinking down to something the size of a small cat. With some effort, Cid catches the confused dragon. “ God this ain't going to be easy. “

Vincent offers, “ I could eat it for you. “

Cid, “ No, this is my catch. I made a promise I would eat this old bitch and I plan to keep it. “

Vincent, “ Then, I shall help you through this. “ He helps keep the dragon still. There is an odd excitement in Vincent's eyes. Cid might even say this is turning his lover on. 

Cid shoves the dragon's head into his mouth. It tastes better then he expected. Hard to compare it to anything but exotic meat and spice. Shoving more of the dragon down ans finding its not an easy prey to swallow. The squirming dragon, tight in Cid's throat. His jaws begins to ache after he takes in the front legs. Sharp pain and a pop in his jaw and more of the dragon goes down. The tail of the dragon whipping around in panic. Then comes another problem. The bulk of the beast is cutting off his airway. Vincent is there to help massage his throat. With one last swallow, his eyes tearing up, he finally swallows the dragon down. His jaw pops back into place. The dragon is left wiggling in his stomach. The experience leaving Cid gasping for breath. 

Cid looks down at his wiggling stomach, “ How the hell do you do it? “ Having a full stomach like this kind of feels good. 

Vincent, “ I usually don't eat anything that big. “ Looks Cid over as he rubs the distended belly. You have no control over your stomach. The dragon will die in a very painful manner. “ Not really caring if the dragon did suffer. 

Cid feels a little guilty. “ Yeah, I think I prefer my future dinners dead first before swallow. “ He almost had the same fate. 

Vincent, “ I suggest you wash off now. “ No need to point out why. 

Cid, “ Yeah... wanna help? I got dragon crap in places no one should. “' Thank the goddess for the natural pool of water nearby. As Vincent helps clean Cid off, the dragon's struggles are slowing as his stomach churns away. For a moment, he actually feels for the dragon. Just not enough to save its life. How many people perished in the dragon's own guts? Still, he decides that digesting living creatures, despite how nice it feels, is not his thing. 

Vincent seems to enjoy washing his mate off. The acids left their mark on the 'pilot's clothing with holes and wear marks. Thankful for the bond they share. One that allowed him to find Cid. Chaos also approving of Cid's judgment on the elderly dragon. It knew there was a reason they choose Cid as their mate. He listens quietly as Cid goes over what happened. 

Vincent, “ So.. what do you wish to do next? “ 

 

Mayor Blaine sat at his desk. He knows he can get some of the towns people to back up his claims that Cid stormed off. Will be able to find a place for the spear. Make it sound like a creature at him. These things do happen and Highwind is just a mere human. It is a shame to give up a beautiful spear. Maybe they can ask to keep it if they promise to make a monument to Cid's sacrifice.. err help. There is the sound of two women protesting something. Then Highwind barging his way into the office, leaving the upset women downstairs. His clothes do show signs acidic wear.

Cid, with a smile, “ Hey Blaine, I came for my spear. “ The smile never reaches his eyes.

Mayor Blaine sits down in shock, “ But... how? “ Then notices Cid's stomach. 

Cid, “ Not as easy as one would like. Hey, remember when I said you would die? “ Bullet tears through Mayor Blaine's head, blowing out a chunk of his face off. Grabs his spear back. “ Never said it would be by my hand. “ 

Two woman seen what happened inside the room. One hurries off as the second charges Cid with a knife. Cid spins around impaling her through the heart, “ I hate cults. “ The sound of alarm going off. 

Cid comes out, as the towns people are coming towards him with weapons. His spear striking out, slashing, stabbing and parrying at weapons. Vincent's gun shooting at the people bellow. Some of the people take their aim at Vincent's location, forcing him to move to a better spot. The sound of additional gunshots are head, as some of the Crew of the Shera join the battle. As the sun starts to set, the combat winds down. By the count, half the town is now dead. Cid managed to get only a few minor wounds. Cid's stomach still bearing evidence of its meal, not quite as big but a little paunchy. 

A surviving towns-person, a woman named Jeyce approaching with a white flag, “ Not all of us are with em. “

Cid has little patience for bullshit at this point, “ You know you're town been feeding people to a fucking dragon, lady? “

Jeyce, “No, we were suppose to be feeding the dragon live stock! That stupid greedy fool. Please … we ain't all like that. “ 

Cid looks to Vincent, “ So think she is telling the truth. “ 

Vincent, “ Seems so.. “ Leaving the final judgment for Cid to decide. 

Cid, “ This is the way it'll go.. We'll leave you in charge. Trust me, we will be checking up on your town. So more more crazy Cult shit, got it? By the way, your dragon's dead. “ Leads his way out of town, with Vincent by his side. The more his stomach absorbs the dragon, the better he feels. The two men pause. Lips locking in a slow, deep kiss.

Cid, “ Think I should report to reeve now or later? “ Vincent gives a soft, sexy growl, rubbing Cid's belly. “ Yeah, I'll do it later. Let's go fuck. “

 

End chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7:  The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As this story closes, another one opens. And Cid is a naughty pilot.

Chapter 7: The Epilogue 

 

The sunrise is a beautiful thing to behold. Clouds with their golds and pinks. Dark blue skies soften to a kinder blue; blues the same color of his mates eyes. There was a time, he couldn't enjoy this amazing sight. His existence seems without a natural end and every sunrise a reminder of his cursed lifespan. Then he met Cid and his world changed. Once again, there is joy in both the sunrise and the sunset. Food, even if he needed it not, has a renewed taste. He has found love again. Cid is not the only lover in his life, as they have included Cloud not long ago. Zack seems to also be in the picture. As Cid once pointed out, they are one person away from an official orgy. How Zack will fit into things is yet to be seen. Such matters he isn't worried about. 

Normally, Vincent is watching the sunrise with Cid, except his mate is a little busy. Poor Cid had a bit of a rough night. His stomach was not quite used to digesting a whole dragon. Some indigestion woke him up before sunrise. Since he couldn't sleep, Cid decided to work on a side project. Cid hasn't told him quite yet what he is doing. 

He finds Cid still hard at work on one of four cellphones. Not sure what he plans to do with so many cells. It was an extra utility room that was not being used, according to Cid, so he added desk. Only works in here when he has some spar time, which is not often. Vincent places the cup of hot tea on the desk. His mate gives an appreciative look, as he sips the hot tea. 

Vincent, “ How are you feeling? “ Stills recall the first time he ate something after the experiments. Only did so to help keep Galain happy. 

Cid, “ Better. While you were gone, I threw this up. “ Showing a bucket of dragon scales. His stomach is much flatter then the day before, aside a small layer of fat that he can easily burn off. “ If I eat too many gay dragons, I'm get fat! “

Vincent gives a slight smirk, “ Just tell people you're pregnant. “

Cid pauses mid sip to scowl, “ Hey, don't go there! God knows what I'd be like pregnant. “ 

Vincent can picture him pregnant. A rather amusing mental picture. Fat, cranky, and very demanding. Chaos though seems to purr with the thought. It accepts nothing less from a strong mate. Death Gigas is in agreement. A proper mate demands what it needs for the future child. Galain, if he could jump in the air, would be right now. Wondering when they can start the baby making process. Vincent decides its best to just ignore them for now. 

Cid, “ Anyway I'm almost done. “

Vincent, “ What are you doing? “

Cid, “ I'm making special modifications to these cellphones. One for each of us, even Zack. This way we can talk on a private channel. Just think of all the phone sex we can do! It will also pop up a three dimensional image of the person you are talking to. “ 

Vincent looks it over, “ So Shin-Ra and WRO won't be able to listen in? “ It's impossible to keep Shin-Ra from listening in. 

Cid, “ Trust me, I know what both can do. Both are nosy as fuck. Hey, also thinking of using the scales to make a top for Yuffie? I mean she been pretty good keeping our secret. “

Vincent looks into the bucket. Wrinkles his nose at the smell of vomit. The small scales still have a lovely slight pink shine. Maybe enough to make a small dragon scale top. As petite as Yuffie is, she could wear it. “ Yes, I think there is enough. “

Cid, “ Once I'm done with the phones, I can get your data transferred. “

Vincent, “ Sounds good.“ Leaning closer to his mate. Phones are the last things on his mind. Capturing those lips, keeping him from saying anything else. He can taste the tea, while its not his favorite flavor, it does leave a nice flavor on Cid's tongue. Its enough to send a fire through his veins. “ Your cabin. Now. “ Not so much a request. Its takes a lot of control to keep him from taking Cid on the spot and Cid would rather they didn't mess up his little office again.

 

Sheets still messy from the night before. Cid shamelessly allowing himself to be dominated. Vincent gripping his hips, slamming into his love slow and deep. Cid holding onto his headboard, pushing back against each thrust, and loving very moment of it. Vincent's inner demons moan with along with him. Each wanting to bury himself balls deep into his mate. He lets himself go, pounding Cid harder and faster. His mate accidentally moans a bit too loud, when they hit his sweet spot. Vincent growls in appreciation. He wants Cid loud. Wants everyone to know that Cid is his. He is not a mere wall flower but a dark, sensual predator. When Cid orgasms, Vincent is not far behind. Rarely does Vincent pull out. This time is no exception. Only pulls out once he is spent, laying next to his panting mate and biting Cid shoulder hard. Teeth sinking in, drawing blood. Cid tenses, “ Fuck! “ His blood is warm and a little salty. Vincent suckles the bleeding wound, purring at the taste of his love.

Cid, “ And you wonder why they call you a vampire. “ He closes the wound with a cure materia. Vincent is satisfied by the mark left behind. Cid settles against Vincent, falling sleep. 

Vincent nibbling an earlobe, cuddling his mate, “ Mine... “ He expects no response. Just enjoying this peaceful moment. 

The moment broken by a timid knock on the door. “ Sir? “

Cid wakes up with a jolt, “ Huh? Oh.. just a minute. “ Putting on a robe before answering the door and politely (for him) asks, “ What is it? “ 

Crewman, “ Sir, Reeve is on the com and is asking for you. “

Cid rubs his face, “ Figure that would happen. Don't even know why I bother with a written report. I'll be right there. “ Closing the door so he can get dressed. 

Nothing else, Cid prides himself in having some level of professionalism. So he dresses decent enough before his meeting with Reeve. Cid still looks tired, Vincent considers perhaps making him nap after the meeting is done. The Ex-turk decides to in since he was a witness to some of the events. The bridge itself is a beauty to behold. The monitors manned by skilled men and women. The First mate is at helm. Cid's pride, a painting of lady luck, on the center of the bridge floor with the words Highwind II. There is also a device that projects a bubble screen. 

Cid clears his throat, “ Yo, Gert. “ One of his female crewmen, Gertrude, turns around. “ Your uncle still make clothing in Edge?” She affirms this, “ Good I got a bucket of scales I need turned into a shirt. Yuffie's size. Think you can get them to him? Thanks! Now lets call up Tuesti. “ Cid has no ideas what Yuffie's size is. His guess would be tiny. 

A perfect 3d image of Reeve Tuesti pops up in the globe. Reeve is a tall man with a well trimmed beard and mustache. Handsome and well educated, he does his best to take care of this planet. A bureaucrat with a good heart. While Vincent might like the man, he has no desire to be an official member of the WRO. He had his fill with organizations since retiring from the Turks. 

Cid whispers, “ Imagine that on a cellphone. “ Turns his attention to Reeve, “ Hey Reeve, how are ya doing? “

Reeve, “ The same, but you look a little tired. “ . 

Cid shrugs, “ I had trouble sleeping. What brings you to call our lovely ship? “

Reeve, “ There are a few things I need to discuss. I recently read your report. I find it disturbing. You certain they were feeding people to a dragon for fertilizer? “

Cid sneers, “ They tried to feed me to the dragon. Enough said. “

Reeve, “ You really were swallowed by a dragon? “ 

Cid gives a bit of a huff, “ Lets just say the climb out was not fun. “

Vincent nods silently. 

Reeve sighs, “ I'm relieved you both escaped. It is shame it came down to violence. Was the dragon properly disposed of? Its remains could attract other creatures. “ 

Cid smirks, “ Trust me, we disposed of the monster. “ Vincent smiles a little as well. “ The town has a new Mayor, but I strongly suggest we keep an eye on them. Any other question? “

Reeve, “ There is another matter. There was a sighting. It was Former Soldier first Class Zack Fair. “

Cid, to his credit, merely looks confused, “ So? “ Vincent is keeping his face neutral. 

Reeve, “ There is some concern. He is suppose to be dead. How did he come back? Does this mean Sephiroth is back as well? Or is he a puppet of Sephiroth. He could also still have Jenova cells in him. We need to find him. “

Cid frowns a bit, “ Reeve, he isn't a threat. I met the guy a few times. He's harmless.” Vincent raises an eyebrow. So he met Zack before? It is easy to forget that Cid's background is not fully known to him. Just as he also keeps his own past to himself. 

Reeve, “ How do you know? “ 

Cid almost replies but he catches himself. Can't tell Reeve what they know. That would lead to more questions. Some of the answers would lead to unwanted tests. As much as they know Reeve means well, they have to keep their secrets. “ Gut feeling. “ Vincent also keeps his mouth shut. 

Reeve, “ Maybe you are right. WRO are not the only ones who know Zack is alive again. So does Rufus. Good chance Genesis Rhapsodos might respond. We might have two Soldier First class to deal with. Til we find him, I need you to stay on the Shera. “ Turns to Vincent, “ And, if you would, find him first. “ Cid's openly scowls. “ I mean it, Highwind. Don't you walk off that airship. The man is a highly skilled fighter. “ 

Cid grumbles, “ I won't walk off this airship. “ 

Vincent almost smiles as he knows Cid's plan, “ I shall look into it. “ 

Once the screen cuts out, Cid turns to his first mate. “ I'm leaving you in charge. “

First mate, “ But sir, you're not suppose to leave this ship. “

Cid just grins, “ I won't walk off the airship. Bridge is yours! “

 

On the way back to his cabin, Cid shoves the cellphones, parts, and tools into a bag. The bag is handed to Vincent for safe keeping. Once they get clear of the Shera, they can borrow Cid's personal airship for transport and supplies. 

Cid, “ Hey, can you grab Venus Gospel before we leave? “ Pulling all his clothes off. 

Vincent finds this a little amusing as Cid tosses his clothing without care , “ Yes. Are you sure you wish to do this? Reeve will be upset. “ 

Cid, “ Fuck that. Last time Zack was being chased down, he died because of some over-eager, gun-happy grunts. We didn't bring him back to life for him and Cloud to get gunned down. “ Vincent doesn't mention it was mostly Chaos who brought Zack back. “ Now eat me! “

Vincent, being a smart-ass, “ Same size or shrunken? “ 

Cid, “ You can do same size? Er... nevermind. Just shrink me. “

Vincent uses the materia, shrinking Cid down. Cid eagerly hoping onto his love's open hand and allows Vincent to lick his naked body. Tongue flickers, teasing and tickling Cid. 

Cid laughs, “ Damn it, Vin. Stop! “ 

Vincent decides its best he stop and get down to business. Starts to suck his lover into his mouth, head first, like a noodle. As Cid sinks further into his body, Vincent grabs Venus Gospel and leaves the Captain's quarters. Cid settles, feeling the gentle stomach walls quiver around his tired body, “ Mind if I take a nap, Vince?”

Vincent smiles fondly, “ Sleep well, my love. “ 

No one stops Vincent on his way off the airship. Only a few odd looks, as he keeps the spear strapped to his back. Once on the ground, Vincent's body moves with a fluid grace. So fast, he seems to almost fly. First though to get new transport. Uncertain where their choices will lead them or if the outcome will even be a happy one. He does knows he's not alone and, whatever happens, should be an interesting adventure. 

 

~ The end ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I wanted to make sure this left on an interesting note. I've been busy and tired the past several days. That doesn't really help the creative juices.
> 
> I hope to bring us all back with Zack.

**Author's Note:**

> (( So there we are. If anyone wants more added, please say so in the comments. I hope that someone out there liked this as much as I liked writing it. ))


End file.
